Justin Barber
| death cause = | occupation = Executive Vice President of Mergers and Acquisitions at Spencer Publications Legal Counsel for Spencer Publications Executive Producer of The Catwalk | title = | residence = Los Angeles, California | parents = Wesley Barber Valerie Lowell | siblings = | spouse = Unknown woman (unknown year) Donna Logan (2011) | romances = Malaika Maponya | children = Marcus Forrester (son with Donna) | grandchildren = Rosie Barber Forrester | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Walter Barber | nieces/nephews = Emma Barber (deceased) | cousins = Olivia Winters Drucilla Winters | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives =Nathan Hastings, Jr. (first cousin once removed) Lily Ashby (first cousin once removed) Devon Hamilton (adoptive first cousin once removed) Charlie Ashby (first cousin twice removed) Mattie Ashby (first cousin twice removed) | color = #084B8A | color text = white}}Justin Barber is a fictional character on the American soap opera ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''portrayed by Aaron D. Spears since 2009. Storylines Justin Barber is a close friend of Bill Spencer Jr. and is his lawyer. Justin is the biological father of Marcus Forrester in which his full name is Marcus Barber Forrester and was married to his mother Donna Logan. Justin currently helped Bill through his legal divorce with his ex-wife Katie Logan. He is an attorney for Spencer Publications. Justin Barber was summoned by boss and friend Bill Spencer Jr. Bill summoned him to L.A. to deal with his struggle with Forrester Creations. Justin was having cocktails with Bill and his wife Katie and Bill mentioned Katie's sister Donna would be joining them. Justin didn't realize his old girlfriend Donna Logan. After the awkward lunch Donna confided to Katie that Justin was the father of her son Marcus who was close to his step dad Eric Forrester. Katie and Donna argued about whether or not to tell him Donna decided to keep it a secret. Justin learned about Donna's African-American son and after a confrontation with Donna he found out he was his father. Justin demanded he would know his son and reluctantly Donna agreed. Justin began a fashion talk show the Catwalk to get closer to Donna and offered her as the host along with Donna's bipolar enemy Pamela Douglas (for formerly breaking up Pam's sister Stephanie Forrester and Eric's marriage. Justin then noticed sexual tension between Steffy Forrester and Bill Spencer thinking Steffy was trying to seduce him for Forrester Creations to return to her father (Ridge Forrester). Justin tried to win Donna back by reducing her stress at a romantic getaway. Justin aided Bill again when his stress was building over competition with Forrester Creations by capitalizing Donna and eric's marriage woes and over the suspicion of drowning Katie and Donna's mother Beth Logan. Justin wrote up a list of demands for Donna which included receiving 12.5% of Eric's 25% through the divorce. After receiving the letter to Bill, Justin comforted Donna stating that he still had feelings for her. Donna couldn't make up her mind yet. Justin upset Bill when he tampered with Steffy's presentation by exposing Katie and Donna's sister Brooke Logan's (which Bill later falls in love with) affair with Brooke's daughter Hope Logan's boyfriend Oliver Jones. Justin thought he would have benefited from that. Donna got teary when she explained to Justin why she put Marcus up for adoption. Justin understood it and in 2011 the two got married. Justin and Donna divorced in November 2011 because they weren't feeling like a couple but remained friends and loving parents to Marcus and their granddaughter Rosie. In 2013, Bill had Justin and Bill's assistant Alison Montgomery dig up some dirt on his neice Caroline 's boyfriend Rick Forrester 's new girlfriend, Maya Avant . Justin found out Maya is an ex-convict and she had a deceased daughter with Jesse Graves at 14 and he's the reason she went to jail. Maya confessed being an ex convict. If Maya gets within 500 feet of him she will be sent back to prison. Bill had Alison pay Jesse to show up at a party Rick was taking Maya to which Caroline tagged along. Alison payed him half now half when the job was done. At the party, Jesse bumped into Maya and talked even though weren't supposed to. Alision dressed up as a dork and took pictures of them. Aluison showed up and Maya's doorstep at her apartment and threatened her but after Maya told this to Rick and Caroline, Rick told Bill if he kept bullying Maya, Caroline would lose her job here at Forrester. Justin then ran immediately through the door to have Katie sign Bill back the company and joint custody of his child only to have Bill forget Katie even though Brooke messed with it leaving Katie the company. When Ridge came back to L.A. in 2014, Bill had Justin dig up some dirt of Forrester while he was in paris even though Justin could lose his job. Justin found photos of Ridge close with another man but according to Brooke it was all a misunderstanding. After Katie lost the company, Ridge proposed to her Katie a ribbon. When Brooke came over to Katie's, she asked her what is that. Katie rubbed it in Brooke's face and told her that Ridge and her are getting married. Bill then proposed to Brooke and promised a trip to Abu Dhabi and Dubai to get married. Donna told this to Katie. Katie was fine with that but Ridge didn't want Bill raising R.J. or marrying Brooke. Before Bill and Brooke left, Ridge told Brooke not to marry Bill. Brooke left with Bill. Bill and Brooke left for Abu Dhabi and Dubai. At a Forrester meeting, Ridge disliked Quinn and Wyatt's jewelry and was distressed about Bill and Brooke. Quinn sent some jewelry photos and the picture of Bill and her to Ridge. Quinn told Ridge that they had an affair even though it really wasn't an "affair". Before leaving, Ridge told Eric who was shocked. Eric confronted Quinn about this because he thought she hated Bill. Quinn claimed she was lonely and "what you and I had, well that's not really relevant right now." Ridge left for the Middle East and sent called Katie telling her about it and sent her Quinn's picture. Katie confronted Quinn and was upset that Quinn was the reason her fiance was half way around the world with her sister. Just after Bill and Brooke exchanged their vows, Ridge showed up to break them up.After Bill and Brooke said their "I-Do's", Ridge arrives and yells" Logan." Ridge shows them the picture which shocks Brooke. Ridge punches Bill to the ground and ran off with Brooke pulling her by the hand. Ridge took Brooke into the helicopter, Bill nodded to the pilot. The chopper flew up when Bill said into his walkee-talkee "Cool him off." The pilot swayed the chopper as Ridge felt his arm and on the sleeve had a Spencer Publications symbol and a black face turned around as Ridge recognized Justin Barber to be the pilot. Ridge fell into the Persian Gulf. Brooke was freaking out. Katie and Eric heard the news and flew to Dubai. Thorne was later called to show up. Thorne supported Katie who was engaged to Ridge. Bill told Justin not to tell anybody and Justin claimed who would he tell and why would he. Word got out and after Liam made the accustaion that Quinn may be the reason Ridge is dead. Rick fired Quinn and Wyatt from the company. Everybody thought Ridge was dead when Brooke found Ridge walking alone on the beach. Back in Los Angeles, Justin tells Bill that he thinks Ridge might have seen him before he fell off. Bill yelled at Quinn about the picture. Justin told Bill he thinks Ridge saw his face after Justin piloting a helicopter dumped him into the Persian Guilf once Ridge ruined Bill and Brooke's wedding in Abu Dhabi. Ridge suffered amnesia after being presumed dead and when he got back to L.A. he started regaining memory. Ridge accused Bill as being the cause for the accident. Alison made sure she'd take care of it. She deleted a document of it and deleted the foorprints. Alison left and when Justin turned around, Ridge pulled his shirt and yelled at him for pilotting the plane. Bill came in and stopped the fight. Ridge accused Bill of masterminding this whole accident. Bill and Katie confronted Bill and Brooke. Bill explained to Ridge that he is trying to put the pieces back together but he's forcing them too quickly. Brooke liked the fact that Bill was very respectable towards Ridge. Deacon stopped over by the Logan Mansion while Hope, Brooke, and Katie were talking about the possiibility of Bill attempting to kill Ridge. Deacon took responsibility for not being there for Hope's childhood, ruining Hope's marriage, and taking part in Ridge's accident. Hope didn't want to talk about that now. Deacon went upstairs to make Hope a mango lemon ice packet when he came down Brooke was explaining the accident.Deacon overheard and asked about Justin. Then Alison's name was brought up and Deacon described her as Bill's blond dishy assistant. Hope stated theat she's a brunette now. Katie made a negative comment that that's the only natural thing about her. Deacon questioned that she doesn't like her. Katie told him the feeling's mutual. Deacon has a flashback about Alison and him kissing in Italy and told Brooke he thinks he knows a way. Deacon called up Alison and asked if she still has a soft spot for bad boys. She said she does and he asked her who's the baddest bad boy she knows and she said him. He let her know he's coming over to Spencer Publications and spoke to her in Italian. Deacon stopped by Alison's office. Deacon spoke to her in Italian. Deacon and Alison hugged and her told her he's been thinking about the time they shared in Italy. All of those hours alone in the farmhouse. He was looking at the model helicopter Bill has on his shelf and pretended like her wanted to take Alison on a trip somewhere maybe Santa Maria because she has access to it. Alison blurted out that the helicopter's on the yatch in The Middle East. Bill called and sounded happy because he was getting married to Brooke but didn't tell Alison. Deacon told Ridge and Katie about what Alison blurted out. Ridge and Katie figured it out. Deacon called Alison and asked her if she had plans alter and she said she didn't. He asked if Bill would need her to do anything and she told him he's getting married. Ridge left to go after Bill. Justin was at the heli port going to fly Bill to Catalina to prepare for the wedding. Justin opened his locker when Ridge punched him and knocked him out. Ridge took his Spencer Publications jacket and pilotted the plane. Bill at first thought it was Justin and started saying that Forrester couldn't ruin it this time. Ridge started tilting the plane at the moment Bill found out it was Ridge. Alison found Justin knocked out and helped him come back. Alison asked where Bill was and Justin didn't know but realized he's on the plane. Ridge would land the plane if Bill would tell Brooke about the incident or he will. Bill told him he would and Ridge landed the plane safely. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:African American characters Category:Barber/Walton family Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:2009 Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters